Homes and other personal spaces may include numerous electronic devices, including entertainment devices, such as televisions, video players, audio sound systems, gaming systems, personal computers, and mobile devices. Such devices are increasingly connected or networked together to allow for the transfer of data, such as multimedia data for display, between such devices.
Networks of devices may include HDMI™ (High Definition Multimedia Interface 1.4 Specification, issued May 28, 2009) data protocol and MHL™ (Mobile High-Definition Link) data protocol. MHL is an interface protocol that provides for connection of a mobile device to an HDMI display device. Such protocols allow for the transfer of high definition multimedia data between certain devices.
However, an environment may include multiple networks, depending on the relationship between devices and the capabilities of such devices. Because of the varying protocols, certain devices may connect and communicate with other devices in varying ways, thus complicating a process of identifying which devices are present in the environment and what the relationships between the devices are.